The main objective of this trial is to explore the effect of early treatment of risperidone vx haloperidol on the long-term outcome of early psychotic patients. It is hypothesized that in early psychotic patients with schizophrenia (1) subjects treated with risperidone (and their caregivers) have better QoL that those treated with haloperidol; (2) deterioration in cognitive performance is less; (3) risperidone delays or prevents relapse for subjects on continusous treatment; (4) after discontinuation of treatment, re-start will be delayed more for subjects treated with respiridone and (5) psychopathology will be improved more in subjects treated with risperidone. Laboratory studies and quality of life assessments are done throughout the study at 17 time points. After one year of treatment a re-evaluation of the subject's diagnosis is done. Subjects will be classified into one of 4 categories: Schizophrenic requiring antipsychotic medication or no longer requiring antipsychotic medication; non-schizophrenic requiring or not requiring antipsychotic medication. A total of sixteen patients were randomized into this study. Eight patients are still active in the study. The other eight patients discontinued participation. The reasons for termination included noncompliance and the patients withdrawing consent. Enrollment into the study has been extended and we plan to recruit four more patients during the next year.